Art and the Artist
by deidarawannabe
Summary: Just a collection of short oneshots i wrote. they are all Deisaku, although some may have hints of other pairings. deisaku deidara sakura sakudei
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto

**Puppets**

_Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto. _

_Where is he? He always complains when I'm late un, but apparently he can take his own sweet time un._

A rather ticked off Deidara made his way throught the Akatsuki's hideout. Following the hall that would lead him to his Danna's room, he quietly fumed.

Opening the door roughly and barging in yelling for Sasori, Deidara quickly noticed the room was empty…except for the shelf filled with some of Sasori's most prized puppets. Those puppets included Hiruko, the Kazegake, and a pink haired one.

Deidara walked over to the puppets. He immediately recognized the pink-haired one. It was the girl who Sasori-danna had fought against. He remembered seeing her before leading the Jinchurriki away. He felt a twinge of sadness.

_Hmm…that wasn't even a artistic way for her to go out un._

He held some of the pink hair in his hand. It was sad that such a pretty and powerful girl was wasted like this. This was one of the few times he considered something that did not explode a kind of art. Now the once energetic ninja stared dully back at him through lifeless eyes.

Those lifeless eyes watched as Deidara fiddled around with other puppets, glancing back at every couple minutes, a curious look on his face.

Eventually, Deidara grew bored and went back to stoking the puppet's soft pink hair. Where was he? Sasori was never this late.

Sitting on Sasori's bed, it seemed like the puppet was looking straight at him.

The green glass orbs facing towards him. The mouth frozen in a constant half-smile.

Now he was starting to feel a bit creeped out. Weren't Sasori's puppets supposed to only move when controlled by Sasori? But was it even moving?

Deidara decided to wait outside for the late Sasori. He would have to mention the puppet to Sasori. He surprised himself by being interested in it. Usually he only cared about hsd art…not some dead puppet.



_**A/n**_

_**Yeah, was lazy (as usual) and did a short crappy oneshot. I think this is deisaku, although it kinda dark for what I usually write. Oh well. I think I write oneshots better than actual fanfics. I wrote this piece of crap in about fiteen minutes. Plz r&r!**_


	2. Suicide and Anger

Holding her close against his chest, Deidara could barely feel her heartbeat, though it was faint and slow-too slow

Holding her close against his chest, Deidara could barely feel her heartbeat, though it was faint and slow-too slow.

His hair,cloak, everything. His wounds were nothing compared to hers. The little beep who had done this to her, her supposed friend stared at what he had done. It was his fault.

Her eyes were closed. Was this actually Deidara's fault? He loved her didn't he? He should have protected her. Even as he thought it, he knew it had been impossible. The Kyuubi boy had gone wild, he got hurt to.

_But not as horrible as her._

The heartbeat…her heartbeat…it was gone. She was dead. **Him.**

Kill him. She was always thinking about the jerk. Instead of being calm, he went and killed her when he found out…

Dead. The bomb had been ready the moment he was sure she would die. Both him and the Jinchuriki would die.

Suicide. With the life he had led he was going to hell anyway. So why not sooner?

The boy was crying-no sobbing. Begging for her to forgive him. But obviously it was too late for that.

Kissing the soft bloody pink and red hair, he let the bomb go off.

_**A/n**_

_**Sorry for taking so long. I really should be writing the next chapter of Blackmail, but I really have no idea where I'm going with it right now.**_

_**With this, Naruto was supposed to have figured out about Deidara's and Sakura's relationship. Then he went all demon mode and killed her, and just killed Deidara.. I hope this made sense because I wrote it in about 10 minutes.**_

_** Plz r+r!!**_


	3. Flower

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_**A/N this is set before Deidara became a missing-nin, so he is about 13-12 while Sakura is 10-11.**_

The little pink haired girl ran across the field in front of a swing set. Her smile was obviously plastered on as she approached a group of what he supposed were her _friends._

The leader of the posse looked at her disdainfully as she said something, but then shrugged and the girl's fake smile grew larger and she followed them into a building- a florist's shop.

Deidara stretched as he got up and looked over at his two other teammates and looked around, wondering if he could get away with going somewhere exciting. With a smirk, he turned on one foot and walked towards the shop molding some of his special clay. He did not bother to turn around to listen to his female (and annoying) teammate screech at him to not explode the place. His male teammate continued trying to have a actual conversation, but was ignored by both the screeching girl, and the cocky Deidara.

Earlier that day;

_Deidara and his team had just gotten to the Hidden Village. They were just stopping to rest a day or two. It felt nice to be able to stretch out and relax. Sitting in a park, he and his two other teammates did not talk that much. The girl only repeatedly reminded him not to use his explosions._

_He could not help but roll his eyes whenever she said that. It would do the village some good to see some actual art. It had no architectural structure either. Just a lousy wall of faces._

_Making small statues with his clay, he watched the different people walking through the park. Hell…this was boring. He ignored the art-ignorant teammates protests as he stood up and strode out of the park._

_Looking around the village, he realized he was right about the arctehural design. It was horrible. The fact that he was right made him even grumpier than he was before._

_Hearing laughter (obnoxious high-pitched half-fake…)he turned towards a group of girls. They were laughing at a small pink-headed girl. From what he could tell, she apparently had a large head._

_He smiled as he looked down at his hands, the tongues licking over the teeth. He felt sorry for the girl, he used to be teased about his…problem. But after he found what they could do, the problems __**stopped.**_

_Wondering weather or not he should even bother sticking up for the poor girl,he decided it would be worth it just to see the other girl's faces._

**Sakura PoV;**

___Ino was not there to help her. she just stood there, hands behind her back, head down, shoulders hunched. It was easier this way. They would go away eventually as long as she didn't say anything._

_ "God dumbo, can't you even stick up for yourself? You really must be stupid, no wonder Sasuke haates you so much."_

_The comment struck a nerve and tears formed in her eyes. That only made it worse as the girls laughed again, and the insults grew worse. 'helppp.' She mentally whined._

_"Hello ladies. Hmm.." A unfamiliar voice drifted to them._

_Sakura lifted her head to look at who was talking. It was blonde with half-way long hair, and bangs that hung over one of his eyes, he probably was not much older than her. His head band told them he was not from Konaha. Shocked at the guy, she was stupid and simply stared at him._

_The guy did not bother to introduce himself as he asked what they were talking about. After getting a good full minute of silence from all of them, the girls screamed as the boy's hand had..had a __**tongue**__ licking it. Both of the hands had one._

_The girls shrieked at the sight, and the guy smiled, laughing a bit at the attention they were getting. ._

_Instead of screaming, Sakura stared with interest, wishing she could examine them. _

_The guy smirked and walked away ignoring Sakura. _She_ waited until he had turned done another street before going home to try to fix her hair over her forehead. She could not help but be thankful for the guy's help. Now smiling at the blackmail material, she wiped away her tears._

Present Deidara PoV;

Walking towards the shop, he changed his mind and headed towards a swing instead. It was obviously built for a 5-year-old, and his butt barely fit in it. He started pumping, bored, wanting to get a move on with the d mission already.

Pumping higher on the swing than he really should have, but it didn't matter. He was a foreign ninja-no one would laugh if the swing broke on him.

Swinging being boring already, he was about to get off, when the pink-haired girl shyly stood in front of him, slightly annoyed, he got up and started walking around her. the girl looked scared for a second before holding out a flower and presented it to him.

No way would ever had taken a _**flower**_, except for the fact that she had such a eager expression on her face. So, feeling like a idiot he took the flower, shrugged and walked back to his teammates. The girl behind him whispered "Thanks."

"What the hell Deidara? What are you a freakin' pedophile?" His girl teammate screeched at him.

"Pedophile? Wow, how'd that thought come in your mind perv,hmm?" He shot back and made a hand sign that kiddies really should not.

Sakura made a mental note of the name even though she'd proably never see him again.

_**A/N**_

_**Hiii. Finally updated. I'm not to happy with one to be honest, I don't know why..**_


End file.
